The present invention relates in general to presses, and, in particular, to a new and useful apparatus for simultaneously closing two openings in a double opening press.
Multi-opening presses, including double opening presses, for manufacturing wood chipboard, fibreboard or their substitutes (collectively termed "particle board") comprise, among their auxiliary members, apparatus for the simultaneous closing, from top to bottom, of the press openings. Such apparatus of hitherto known types, have various drawbacks, such as complexity and/or excessive overall width, which inevitably lead to a certain lack of flexibility in their operation.